I'm Gunna Make You Famous
by fandomfreek
Summary: Liz and Patty were two street orphans doing whatever it took to survive, but what happens when the richest boy in town, Kid, decides that he's going to make them famous? Will the girls be up for this? Who will they meet along the way? And will the Thompson's find the life, love, and family they need? Who knows! (LizxKid) (Possible SoMa TsubakixStar) (Rated T just to be safe)


p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial; font-size: small;"Liz roamed the streets and alley ways as she looked for another Sucker to swipe from. She passed by what she called Lone Alley, when she spotted a man hunting through his wallet. Bingo. She went up to him after wistling the signal tune to a nearby Patty. As she got closer to the man however his features changed and she heard Pattys return signal coming straight from him. As soon as she was within three feet of him she noticed who it really was. A dark smile appeared on her face as she took her hat off to release her bleach blond hair. Her empty blue eyes looked over at her. Patty. "Sorry sis. Expecting someone." Liz took a step back in suprise, but it soon faded from her face. br /"Patty. I thought you were a Sucker." Liz told her sister as she slumped against the brick walls and onto the street. br /"Everyones a Sucker aren't they Lizzy?" Patty replied as she placed her unwashed hands on her hips and bent over into the dirty blonds face. "Were all suckers huh sis. Your a Sucker. I'm a Sucker. Mom was a Sucker-"br /"Shut up Patty!" Liz snapped. "Watch your tounge about Mom!"br /"Why should I? I didn't pull the trigger on her. She did it to herself. Probably deserved it for shakin' lil Rich too much when Pops le-"br /"Shut! Up! Patty!" Liz shouted at her sisterbr /"Oh I'm sorry sis. I forgot. It was your fault Pops left, wasn't it. Awe. Did big sis cry a river when daddy touched her?" br /Liz froze up looking into her sisters crazed eyes that were mere inches away from her /"So when Daddy left and lil Rich died and then Mommy...Mommy who told us she would never leave. She would never abandon her 'little angels' like Daddy did. Mommy who said she wouldn't ever think about putting us in foster care. And her last word big sis? What were they? I know you know. TELL ME! SAY THEM TO MY FACE!" Patty was practically spitting at this point. And when the silence hit Liz's ears her lips were able to movebr /"Don't go into a home. I'm sorry my angel. Look what Daddy did to you. Richard. His name sake and practical twin. He had to go sweetie. But now Mommy can't take life. So here's what Mommy wants you to do dear Elizibeth. Run. Run and take Patrica with you. Run and don't let them catch you. Run." Her mother had paused and so did Liz as she spoke "And remember, Mommy loves her precious angel." And with that her mom had swung up a pistol, with one swift motions, shooting herself in her temple. Right in front of Liz. The scene played out in front of her as she started to break /"Liz! Patty! You're beatiful!" Kid shouted as he ran across the street and into the alley way. He took them both by the wrist and started to drag them into the world. "Come with me!" He said. And with that Patty blacked out and Liz smiled. Kid looked back at her and started to say something, but his mouth didn't match up to his word. All Liz heard was him shouting her name over and over./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial; font-size: small;"Liz shot from her bed as she heard Kid calling her name and felt him shaking her shoulder. As she opened her eyes he paused and let out a large sigh. "Thank god, Liz. You had me worried sick." br /She looked over at Patty who was sleeping like the dead in the bed across from her. "Sorry Kid" she mumbled to the pale boy as she rubbed her eyes awake. br /"Another nightmare?" He asked her as she sat on her /Liz and Patty had been living in Kid's mansion with his father for over a year now, and Liz still suffered from nightmares like that. Patty would yell at her blaming her for the life they had, and Liz knew she was right with almost every word. br /Liz was ten when her mother died. Patty was only seven. Seven years old and she had to run downstairs after hearing a gunshot to see her mother on the floor in a thick red pool. That day, Liz did what her mom asked her to do. She picked up little Patty, who was frozen in shock, and ran out the back door as far as her legs would take her. She ran through half the night before collapsing. br /Liz taught Patty as much as she could. She taught her how to read and write and...steal. The two of them were the greatest con artists in all of Death City. They never got caugh. Ever. Well, at least not from the cops that is. Whenever an adult caught them though, they always managed to get away. They did everything from taking from those who pitied them to robbing piggy banks in the night to mugging strangers and sometimes even using their bodies for money when they needed it most. br /Their favorite con though was singing. That's how they met Kid. One of the two sisters would sing while the other would pickpocket the audiance. Or sometimes they would prefom together and at the end of the song one of them would slip away to pickpocket while the other rilied up the audiance to willingly give money. br /One day while preforming a duet Kid happened to be in the audiance listening to there voices. Thinking back, Liz could see the boys amazement. His pale, and almost sickly looking face lit up in the backround as his oldly yellow eyes spread open and his jaw dropped. When the song had ended Liz had slipped away to pickpocket as Patty played the pity card with their rusted up can. As Liz went to swipe some cash from the slender and tuxed up man he grabbed her wrist tightly. Instantly Liz knew she was caught while she felt her heart drop to her stomach. She expected the stranger to snap at her, but instead he turned around and smiled. br /"You two are amazing." He told her, still beaming with enthusiasm. Instantly he dragged her back to her sister in the front as the crowd began dispersing. As he got close to Patty with Liz in his hands her face dropped showing that she knew they were caught as well. However, they didn't know that Kid had a plan for them as he grabbed Patty's wrist as /The two of them were so confused as they odd boy dragged them back to his house talking on and on about their singing, not paying any mind that they had just tried to mug him. When they reached the gates to his exstravigant manor, Kid let go of their wrists and folded his arms. "Do you two have anywhere to go for the night?" He'd asked /The two girls looked at each other with bewilderment. Liz put on a fake smile and was going to tell the boy that they did and they had to get home before their parents grounded them, but after her nervious laugh to start off the excuess Kid gave her a stern look. In response her head pobbed down as she mumble a "no" under her /Kid sighed and said "I thought not." And with that he invited them into his home and showed them around. Ther was a pool, two hot tubs, 5 master bedrooms, a garden, 3 recording studios, a living room, an office, two kitchens, a dining hall, and many more things that Liz couldn't keep track of. As they toured the house, Kid explained to them how his father was the owner of music industries top producers and record label. Shinigami Studios. Scythe Records, north, south, east, west, and central. All owned by him. With the help of Kid, who told them he had an obsession with perfecting music, the father and son created all the top singers. br /Once Liz and Patty took all this in Liz asked what /they/ were doing here. And with that Kid turned around with a delighted grin and replied "I'm gunna make you famous of course."br /End chapter/p 


End file.
